


Redemption

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-31
Updated: 2002-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex wondered how many chances at redemption one man was entitled to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> A very big thanks to my three wonderful betas; Rhiannon, who 

## Redemption

by Joyfulgirl41

[]()

* * *

Redemption  
By Joyfulgirl 

* * *

Disclaimers: The boys don't belong to me. They just set up shop in my head and started snogging all the time, which can be a little distracting. Lex is a talker. 

kicked my butt about POV's in a very sweet way; Starcat, for being the mean beta in a very sweet way; and La Casta for holding my hand throughout the writing process. Their feedback helped me in ways I can't even express. You guys are the best! Any remaining errors are, of course, mine. 

Also, a special thanks to my friend Meg. She doesn't watch the show or read fanfic, but she put up with my phone calls insisting that she read what I wrote every time I added a new paragraph. She pointed out plots I didn't even realize I was writing. Thanks hon! 

Feedback: Yes please. All constructive criticism is welcome. This is my first full-length fic ever! You must encourage the children. If you send me feedback, Clark will smile and blush prettily for you. Lex will fondle something. It will probably be Clark. Why do you think he's blushing and smiling prettily? 

* * *

"I could not point to any need in childhood as strong as that for a father's protection"  
-Sigmund Freud 

Lex Luthor was a man used to being in control. He cradled his head in his hands, suppressing the urge to find someone on whom he could vent his growing frustration. He had been kicked out of the delivery room three hours ago because he was making the doctors and nurses nervous. Now, apparently, things weren't going well, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

"Mr. Luthor?" 

Lex looked up to find his wife's doctor standing in front of him. He stood up. "What's going on?" he asked. 

"You have a healthy baby girl," the doctor replied, "but your wife's condition is deteriorating." 

"What do you mean? She _will_ be ok, right?" Lex hadn't intended for his voice to sound that menacing. 

The doctor took a step back before he answered the question "Mr. Luthor, your wife is suffering 'placental abruption,' a condition caused by the placenta separating from the uterus. The baby was unaffected, but your wife is bleeding heavily." 

Lex felt numb. 

A short time later the doctor informed Lex that his wife was dead. 

"...bleeding profusely, we were unable to stop it," he was saying, "I'm so sorry." 

Olivia had been so excited when they found out she was pregnant. It was a chance for both of them to do things differently, better than their parents. Lex closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat. "May I see the baby?" 

Lex wasn't sure how to proceed from here. He had honestly been fond of Olivia, which he hadn't expected. Neither of them had wanted the marriage. Now she was dead and Lex had a baby girl. He remembered his father's words when he found out the sex of the child. //A girl, Lex? What are you going to do with a girl?// As if he had any choice in the matter. 

Lex was started out of his thoughts by a tiny pink bundle being placed in his arms. "Here's your daughter," the nurse whispered softly. 

He looked down at the little squirming thing he was holding. She was absolutely perfect. He stroked one rosy cheek softly with his finger, more than a little awed at this tiny creature that now belonged to him. The baby stirred, but didn't wake up. Lex was in love. 

"What are you going to name her?" the nurse asked quietly. 

"Olivia Lillian Luthor," Lex answered and he wondered just how many chances at redemption one man was entitled to. Holding his little daughter in his arms, Lex made a vow; "Things are going to be different for you, Lily, I will not make the same mistakes he did. I promise." 

* * *

Three years later... 

"Hey! Watch it!" Clark was somewhere between annoyed and amused. Lois tended to get a little animated when she talked. 

"Sorry," she said as the chopsticks that had just been hovering near Clark's eye returned to the carton for more fried rice. 

They were walking around the lake in the park on their way back from lunch, eating as they went because Lois was a workaholic. Clark could see her breath as she spoke, a testament to the unusually brisk autumn temperature. Lois was talking about the latest story they were working on, articulating her wild theories on what happened and it was one of those times when she reminded him so much of Chloe that he was tempted to ask if she had a 'Wall of Weird' somewhere in her apartment. 

She stopped mid-tirade and gave him a look. "Are you even listening to me, Smallville?" 

"Um, yes?" Clark gave her a patented Clark Kent smile and hoped it would distract her. 

"Don't even, that doesn't work with me, Kent." she scowled. 

//Well damn// Clark thought. He was about to reply but was distracted by the sudden commotion on the lake. Ducks were flapping wildly, scattering in all directions. He glanced at the young woman standing motionless by the side of the lake, but his attention was drawn back to the water when a dark head broke through the surface for a moment before going back under. 

"Oh shit," Lois gasped beside him. 

Clark didn't have time to change into Superman; it would seem a little suspicious if he just _left_ while someone was drowning. So he threw off his jacket and glasses and dove into the water. He reappeared a moment later, carrying a little girl in his arms. 

* * *

"Is she all right?" asked the previously motionless woman. Clark was too busy performing CPR, carefully, to avoid hurting the girl, to answer. 

"Is this your daughter?" Lois asked her instead, drawing the woman out of her semi-frozen state. 

"N-no, I'm her nanny," the woman didn't take her eyes off Clark and the girl, who had started coughing up water. "We were feeding the ducks. I only looked away for a second." 

"I'm taking her to the hospital," Clark said, wrapping the girl in his jacket, "take care of her," he finished with a nod toward the nanny. 

Lois nodded, not that Clark noticed. When she turned around he was gone. She turned back to the woman. "Maybe we should call the girl's parents." 

The nanny started hyperventilating at that. "Oh God, she could have died," she moaned. 

"She didn't though, it's all right." Lois soothed, silently cursing Clark for leaving her to deal with the woman. She was not the nurturing type. 

"I just froze," she continued. 

"It could have happened to anyone, let's call her parents." Lois said, pulling out her cell phone. 

"No, I'll call the hospital and they can call her father; give him details about her condition," the nanny replied. 

Lois contemplated the woman for a moment. There was something off about her, Lois just couldn't figure out what. 

* * *

"Mr. Luthor, there's a call for you on line 2," Lex's secretary buzzed over the intercom, "I think you'd better take it." 

Annoyed at being ordered around by his secretary, Lex picked up the phone. 

"Mr. Luthor," a man's voice questioned, "this is Dr. Johnson at Metropolis General Hospital." Lex froze. 

"Your daughter was in an accident, she's fine," the doctor hurried to assure him. That was all Lex needed to know for his brain to start working again. He hung up the phone before the doctor could finish his explanation. 

Lex stormed into the hospital demanding to know where his daughter was. He was directed to a private room, which she had undoubtedly been given once they realized who she was. He found her talking to a nurse, gesturing and nodding emphatically at the appropriate places in her narration. Lex's knees almost buckled at the relief he felt upon seeing that his daughter was safe. 

"Lily, honey," he walked over to the bed, "are you ok?" 

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed with a smile that was quickly interrupted by a huge yawn, "I'm tired." 

"Well," Lex said picking her up, "why don't we go home and we can both have a little nap?" When he got no answer, he looked down only to find that she had already fallen asleep in his arms. 

"What happened? Who found her?" Lex whispered over his daughter's head. 

"Evidently, she fell into the lake at the park. The guy who saved her said he didn't see exactly what happened, just saw her splashing around and pulled her out. The police are still questioning him." The nurse pointed to the room across the hall where Lex could see the backs of two police officers. 

* * *

Clark sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He was sitting on a hospital bed wearing one of those drafty gowns, with a blanket wrapped around him because his clothes were still sopping wet. He _knew_ there was a reason he usually did this as Superman. All he wanted to do was go home and get some dry clothes and then go back to work. Instead he was sitting there being interrogated by two policemen, Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber. 

What was it that his father had said? *'No good deed goes unpunished.'* He didn't really believe that, it was just his father's way of warning him that there would be times when people wouldn't always be grateful. "Sometimes the right thing to do isn't always the easiest, son," he would say. 

"Look," he said, adjusting his glasses "I already told you what happened." 

"Right," Tweedle Dumb drawled, "you just happened to be at the right place at the right time." 

"This wouldn't be any sort of scheme to get a reward, now, would it?" Tweedle Dumber chimed in skeptically. 

"Reward?" Clark was confused. 

Before either of his interrogators could answer, another voice broke through. "It doesn't matter, he wouldn't take any reward I could offer." 

The voice slid over his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Clark knew that voice; it was the one that haunted his dreams. He looked up. There he stood: holding the little girl Clark had saved in his arms. 

"Lex," Clark managed, "good to see you." 

"That'll be all," Lex told the officers, dismissing them with the wave of his free hand, his voice sounded calm. They both looked confused at the turn of events, but left without question. 

Just then, the nanny _sans_ Lois came into the room. She looked pale, but determined. "Mr. Luthor, I..." she started. 

The change in Lex's expression was almost frightening. Clark was glad that the nanny couldn't see it. "You're fired," Lex said softly, not turning around. 

She tried again "I don't know what happened, I just looked away for a second..." and Clark was pretty sure that the fact that Lex was holding his daughter was the only thing keeping the nanny alive. If she had any sense of self-preservation she would shut-up immediately and make sure that she never ran into Lex Luthor again. The muscle flexing in Lex's jaw was a testament to the control he was very close to losing. 

His eyes closed, Lex spoke again, his voice even softer and more intense, "I would advise you to leave, immediately." The girl seemed to catch a clue and backed out of the room slowly. 

He opened his eyes and once again focused his gaze on Clark. "I'm not sure what to say at the moment," Lex admitted. 

"You don't have to..." Clark started. 

"Come to dinner tonight," Lex quickly cut him off. 

"Lex," Clark tried again, but Lex interrupted. 

"Clark, please." 

He couldn't say no to the quiet plea. 

"I'm going to have to stay a little late at the office tonight, is eight o'clock ok?" Clark asked finally. 

"Perfect, my place at eight. Do you need directions?" Lex asked. 

//Say yes. Say yes. Say yes// the little voice in Clark's brain chanted. "No, I know where it is." Clark could have kicked himself for admitting _that_ little bit of information. "Um, it's kind of a prominent building in downtown Metropolis," he stammered out, trying to justify _why_ he knew where Lex lived. 

Lex just smiled, "Excellent, see you then." 

"Yeah, see you then." Clark watched as Lex turned and walked out of the room. 

//Well that was awkward// Clark thought as he walked out of the hospital. It had been a long time since Clark felt so off-balance. He had known that Lex had a daughter, it had been in the papers after all. However, Lex guarded her privacy with a vengeance. Clark hadn't known what she looked like, although as Superman he could have easily found out. He just wasn't that masochistic. 

In fact, he hadn't seen Lex in person since the day Lex told had him he was getting married. 

* * *

Six years earlier... 

"Hey, Clark, ready to start school tomorrow?" Lex called out as he jogged up the last few steps of the barn. 

Clark smiled, "How much of a dork will I sound like if I say yes?" 

"Starting your senior year? Excitement is perfectly justifiable," Lex assured him. 

Clark's smile faded once he got a good look at his friend. Lex's demeanor was geared to appear casual, but he looked incredibly tense. 

Clark had become rather adept at reading Lex's moods over the past three years. While he was still very close to Pete, Chloe and Lana, Clark considered Lex his best friend. There was a bond between them that Clark didn't understand and couldn't deny. At the moment, the tight lines around Lex's mouth and the look in his eyes had Clark worried. 

"Lex, is everything all right?" Clark asked, wondering what had happened. They were supposed to be going up to Metropolis for a full day of hanging out together before school started. Clark hoped Lex wasn't about to cancel on him. 

"Sure," Lex gave him a smile that was more like a grimace; "I actually have some good news." 

"Oh yeah?" Clark didn't believe him. 

Lex walked over to the window, his back to Clark. 

"Lex?" Clark prompted. 

"I'm getting married." 

"Excuse me?" Clark had always known his friend's sense of humor was a little twisted, but this was a bit ridiculous. 

Lex turned around, his gaze fixed somewhere behind Clark. He wasn't smiling. "I'm getting married in April," he repeated. 

"You're kidding, right?" Clark asked. He had to be. "You're not kidding." Clark felt like he was going to throw up, at least, he thought he did. He hadn't really ever thrown up before. He wasn't sure why he was so upset. Refusing to examine his emotions too closely, he heard a snarky voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Chloe mumbling something about rivers in Egypt. 

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," he said after what seemed like an eternity. 

"I'm not, I haven't been," Lex shrugged "this is all my father's idea." 

"Your father's idea..." Clark said slowly "like an arranged marriage?" 

"Not _like_ an arranged marriage, Clark, it _is_ an arranged marriage. It's done all the time." 

"Yeah, in the 1800s!" Clark snapped. 

"My father wants me to have an heir," Lex explained, ignoring the comment and he still hadn't looked at Clark. "'Start early, son, that way if the first one is a disappointment, you'll still have time to raise another one,'" Lex mimicked, more than a little bitterness creeping into his tone. 

"I know your family is all about the empires and Greek allusions and crap like that, but this is taking it to a whole new level of wrong." Clark said. 

Lex smirked. "What can I say, Clark, we Luthors raise the bar for dysfunctional families everywhere. It is our way." 

"Oh, bullshit, Lex, you don't have to do this!" Lex raised an eyebrow at the profanity. 

"I really do, Clark," he replied calmly. 

Clark ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated gesture; "Oh, yeah, God forbid you make your own decisions!" 

"Clark, you really don't know what you're talking about. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to. It's called being an adult." 

Clark bristled at the comment. One of the things he valued most about his friendship with Lex was that Lex had always treated him like an adult. Now his friend was standing there condescendingly talking about 'grown-up responsibilities' like Clark was a pouting child who didn't understand why daddy had to go to work. 

"Don't patronize me, I'm not a little kid," Clark replied, biting back the more scathing retort that was trying to work its way out of his mouth. 

"No, you're not, but we live in completely different worlds. Whether I like it or not, for the time being, I have to do what my father says." Lex sounded weary. 

"Lex, I know about responsibility and duty to one's family, but that doesn't extend to marrying some heiress just to make your father happy." Clark explained in what he thought was a reasonable tone. 

"Do you think I give a shit about my father's happiness?" Lex snarled, his back to Clark. "I'm not doing this for my father." 

"Oh right, I forgot, you're doing it for your inheritance." 

Lex whirled around to face him so quickly that Clark took a step back. "What would you have me do? Tell my father to go to hell? Ask him to disinherit me? Then I could marry the pretty little fairy princess next-door," Lex finished with a sneer, "become a farmer." 

Clark felt like he had been sucker punched. Wasn't this conversation allowing him to experience all sorts of fun new human physical reactions? "A farmer?" he snorted "a Luthor would never stoop so low as to do an honest day's work." Somehow the words coming from his lips hurt as much as the ones that had come from Lex's. 

Lex just nodded. "That's why it was such a ridiculous suggestion," he tilted his head thoughtfully, a self-deprecating smile gracing his features, "I was actually going to ask you to be my best man." 

"That'll be a cold day in hell," Clark replied. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that. It really wasn't like Lex was doing anything _wrong_. Stupid, yes, but nothing to justify the intense betrayal Clark felt at the thought of Lex getting married. There was no way he would be able to stand there and watch it happen. 

Lex's icy gaze settled on Clark for a long, uncomfortable moment. Then he nodded once, turned around and left the barn. Clark sat down rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands and tried not to think about the implications of feeling like his heart had just been ripped from his chest. 

* * *

Lex thought that nothing could affect him after the scare he'd had with Lily, but coming face to face with her rescuer had proven him wrong. Clark looked very much like he had the day they first met, wrapped in a blanket, hair still dripping wet. Except Clark hadn't worn glasses then. As Lex had clutched his daughter to his chest, gazing at the man in front of him, seeing the boy he once knew, he had been afraid that the hammering of his heart was going to wake Lily up. 

He really needn't have worried. She slept through the limo ride home, not even stirring when he tucked her into bed. 

Lex walked into his office and poured himself a drink. Leaning back in his chair, he contemplated what had happened. He had often laughed at people who talked about fate and cosmic signs, but even he could not deny the overwhelming _rightness_ he felt at seeing Clark again, despite how badly things had ended between them. 

Lex was anxious to find out what surprises the evening might bring. Finishing off the drink in his hand, he decided that he _would_ take a short nap. He wanted to be at his best when Clark arrived. 

* * *

"Clark, come on in," Lex stepped aside to let him pass. Clark was relieved to see that the other man was dressed casually, in a bluegray cashmere sweater and black slacks. 

Clark, after trying on four or five different outfits, had settled on a brick red sweater and khaki pants. He hadn't been sure of what was appropriate to wear to dinner at Lex Luthor's penthouse. 

Once upon a time he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but they hadn't spoken in six years. Clark felt like he had been thrown into some unknown game without the benefit of knowing the rules. 

"Sorry I'm late," he said, checking his watch. It was 8:15. 

Lex smiled, and Clark couldn't help but notice that Lex looked exactly the same. He seemed older in the way he carried himself, but physically, he could be twenty-one. He still took Clark's breath away. 

Lex rubbed his hand over his head in a gesture so familiar that Clark's breath caught in his throat. 

"Shall we?" he asked, leading the way to the dining room. Dinner was awkward and silent and neither man seemed to know how to change that. 

After they had finished, Lex stood up. "I think I need a drink," he hesitated, "join me?" 

"Yeah, a drink sounds good." Clark nodded. As uncomfortable as he was, Clark wasn't ready to leave quite yet. They moved into Lex's office, which was quite similar to the one he had once had in the castle in Smallville. A fire was going in the fireplace. 

"Brandy ok?" Lex asked as he poured his own 

"That's fine," Clark nodded. Lex handed him his drink a minute later, sitting down in the chair opposite him. 

Lex considered Clark for a moment before speaking. "You seem to have a thing for saving drowning Luthors," a small smile graced his features. "I have no idea how to thank you. I know you won't accept any gifts." He paused, his gaze unflinchingly honest, "I suppose that's a good thing because there's nothing I could give you that would even come close to repaying you for saving my daughter's life." 

Clark raised an eyebrow, "But your life was approximately equal in value to a truck?" 

"It was a really nice truck," and the smile Lex gave him seemed to come a little easier. 

"Daddy?" a little voice queried from the doorway. 

Lex turned around as his daughter padded toward his chair. She was wearing an old T-shirt that looked like it may have been Lex's. It was ten times too big for her and someone had to cut several inches off the bottom to prevent her from tripping over it. 

"Lily, sweetheart, what are you doing up?" he asked her. 

She ignored the question, turning to look at Clark. "Whosat?" she asked, pointing at him. 

Clark wondered that he hadn't immediately known that she was Lex's daughter. The little girl stared at him with solemn blue eyes, Lex's eyes. Her dark hair hung in waves around her face, reflecting red highlights in the low light. 

"That's my friend Clark," Lex told her. Then, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he leaned over and whispered loudly "he's a guardian angel." 

She turned to look at her father, eyes as wide as saucers, "Really?" 

Lex nodded in mock seriousness. 

Clark shot Lex a dirty look to show his displeasure before her attention turned back to him. 

"But he's got no wings," she frowned. 

"If he had wings, everyone would know he's an angel." Lex explained, looking Clark in the eye for his next statement, "even so, he can still fly." The look on Lex's face was a challenge; he was daring Clark to deny it. 

Lily nodded as if the statement made sense. 

"You can't tell anyone though," Lex added when no denial was forthcoming, "it's a secret." 

"Ok," she agreed. 

Walking over to Clark, she motioned for him to bend closer to her. When he did, she placed her hands on either side of his face and studied him for a moment. She nodded, apparently satisfied with what she saw. She held out her arms asking without words to be picked up, demanding as only a child or a Luthor could be. Clark obliged. 

Once she was settled on his lap, she looked up at him. "I won't tell that you're an angel," she whispered finally, her face earnest. 

Clark couldn't help but smile. The girl had Lex's charm. 

"Ok," he said. With a final nod, Lily hopped off of Clark's lap and walked back over to her father, climbing into his lap. 

"I'm glad you have a friend Daddy," she yawned. 

Clark felt a pang at her innocent comment. He wondered just how lonely Lex had been, but Lex refused to meet his gaze. Out of the mouths of babes, indeed. "I am too, baby," Lex murmured against her dark head. 

In another moment she was fast asleep. Lex smiled at Clark over her head as he stood up. "I'll be right back," he told him as he carried her off to bed. 

Clark used the opportunity of Lex's momentary absence to have a small panic attack. Lex knew who he was, that he was Superman. 

"You can handle this, don't panic," he muttered to himself. 

What was Lex going to do with the information? Ever since Lex had formed LexCorp Clark had been keeping track of his business dealings both as Clark Kent, investigative reporter, and Superman. His investigations and observations had turned up none of the dirty dealings LuthorCorp had been and still were involved in. That either meant that Lex had broken free of his father's corrupted business practices, or he was much better at hiding them. Clark preferred to believe the former. 

Maybe it was going to be all right. When he had told his daughter Clark could fly, Lex's look had been challenging but not accusatory. Clark knew it would do no good to deny it, Lex wasn't stupid. He sighed and sat back, trying to relax. He would know how Lex felt soon enough. 

"How did you know?" Clark asked when Lex returned. 

"Come on, Clark, glasses aren't that great of a disguise. Besides, I knew you before you had them. I always knew you were destined for something great," he shrugged, "between that and the Porsche, it wasn't that hard to figure out." 

Clark smiled, reaching up to take off his glasses, a little relieved. He really didn't like the damn things anyway. 

"Who else knows?" Lex tilted his head, curious. When there was no evidence of anger in his voice, Clark relaxed a little more. 

"My parents, of course, and Chloe," Clark answered, "it was kind of hard to keep anything from her." 

Lex laughed, presumably at the torment Clark had gone through in trying to keep something from Chloe Sullivan. "I hear she's causing quite a stir in Gotham City," Lex mused, "I'm surprised she didn't stay in Metropolis." 

"Yeah, well after I told her about the whole Superman thing, she decided to move to a city that had a hero whose identity she didn't know; something about maintaining her journalistic integrity. We still talk on the weekends, and e-mail each other about every other day." 

"Why didn't you two ever get together?" Lex asked. 

"We did, actually, for a short time in college." Clark said. 

"Really?" Lex sounded surprised, "what happened?" 

"I was still in love with you," and for one horrible moment Clark thought he had actually said that out loud. 

When the expectant look on Lex's face didn't change, he realized he hadn't. So he shrugged, and gave Lex the half-truth "I didn't love her the way I should have, the way she deserved." 

Lex nodded his head distractedly; "I know how that goes." 

"Did you love her?" Clark questioned suddenly. 

"Chloe?" Lex sounded confused. 

Clark shot him a look, "No, your wife." 

Lex appeared to consider the question. "I suppose maybe I did, in my own way. Neither of us wanted to get married, but we got along well enough." Lex smiled, "We had a great time at parties. Olivia looked like an absolute angel, but she had a wicked sense of humor. She had a vocabulary that would make sailors blush." Lex blinked, coming back to the present. "I half expected you to show up at the wedding," he said so softly that Clark almost missed it. 

"I almost did," Clark admitted. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed, wondering how Lex had taken his admission. He had almost showed up at the wedding to stop it. He chickened out at the last minute. 

"So, why did you?" Clark asked, "get married that is. And don't try and pull that 'grown-up responsibilities' crap on me again," he added as an afterthought. 

Lex didn't reply right away, just sat there, contemplating his drink. 

"Lex, you know my secret," Clark said gently, "it's only fair that I know yours." He hoped that he wasn't pushing too hard, but he had to know. Losing Lex the way he had, Clark had to know if it was worth it. 

"Does it really matter anymore?" There was a hint of pleading in Lex's tone. 

In the past Clark would have backed off at that, but he couldn't let it go. "Please, Lex," Clark tried once more, "I need to know." 

Lex sighed. "I suppose you're right," a small smile, "it's only fair." 

* * *

Six years earlier... 

Lex was happier than he had been in a long time, almost giddy, if it were possible for a Luthor to be giddy. He couldn't help himself; life was good. He and Clark were going to Metropolis the next day for one last hurrah before school started up again. 

Lex had learned early on in their friendship that some things were better left unexamined. His feelings for Clark were on the top of that list, particularly why time with Clark made him so happy. 

Clark's parent's had warmed up to Lex considerably over the past three years, to the point where they trusted him to take their son to the city and return him safely home. It was a nice feeling, being trusted by the Kents. Lex should have known that his good mood couldn't last. The fates were just not that kind. 

"Son!" Lionel swept into Lex's office with a smug grin. 

"Dad, to what do I owe this honor?" Lex quipped sarcastically. 

"I've come to a decision," his father announced. 

Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to deal with his father at the moment, not when he could be pondering the following day with Clark. "What's that?" he finally asked. 

"I've allowed you to stay in Smallville for too long. You've done well here, but it's time to move on. You have destiny, Lex. You're getting married." 

Lex snorted, "You've got to be kidding me. What in the world would make you think I want to get married?" 

Lionel looked at his son like he had asked a particularly stupid question. "This isn't about your wants, Lex, it's about forging alliances. Besides, you need an heir. I've already talked to the girl's father. It's a done deal." 

"You're delusional, you know that? I'm not getting married." Lex's stomach was tying itself in knots at the look Lionel gave him in response to that statement. His father's next words chilled him to the bone. 

"How's the Kent boy?" his tone casual. 

"What has he got to do with anything?" Lex hoped his voice sounded bored. 

"I dropped my inquiry when you sent Dominic back to me tied up in the trunk, but did you really think I had forgotten about it?" Lionel chided. "Come now, Lex, you know better than that. I've always found your protective nature toward the Kents...intriguing. Just what does the good farmer Jon and his family have to hide?" 

Lex was well and truly caught and they both knew it. Lionel was simply toying with him at that point. "So, if I don't agree to marry this girl, you'll what?" Lex already knew the answer. 

"I'll finish the investigation you started. Remember, Lex, your protection is only as good as the Luthor name." 

"Let me guess, if I play nicely and do what you say, you'll leave the Kents alone." Lex drawled. 

Lionel nodded smugly, "I always knew you were a bright boy." 

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Lex eyed his father suspiciously. 

"You'll just have to trust me, won't you son? What other choice do you have?" Lex just closed his eyes and nodded, afraid of what his voice would betray if he spoke. 

"You were always too emotional, Lex. Let this be a lesson." Lionel turned and walked away. 

Lex didn't ask the name of the girl he was going to marry, and his father didn't offer it, the details were inconsequential. 

"The wedding is in April," Lionel called over his shoulder as he left. 

Lex rubbed his temples, suddenly feeling like the Tinman from 'The Wizard of Oz.' "Now I know I have a heart because I can feel it breaking," he mumbled to himself. It was a hell of a time to realize that he was very much in love with Clark Kent. He didn't get much sleep that night. 

It was one of those times where one had to make the best out of a bad situation. At least that's what Lex told himself. The wedding wasn't until April, which meant that he could still spend most of the school year in Smallville like he had planned. Clark would be going to school in Metropolis in the fall. 

The thoughts running through Lex's mind kept arriving at the same conclusion: there was no way to avoid the marriage without destroying his friendship with Clark, or more depending on what it was Clark was hiding. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like he actually had a chance for a relationship with Clark, not the kind he wanted, anyway. At least this way he could keep his friendship with Clark and keep his father away from the Kents. Now all Lex had to do was tell him. 

Lex was tense and nervous, among other things. There were times when he _really_ hated his father. Even more than usual at the moment because he knew it was his own actions that had allowed Lionel to use Clark against him. 

He didn't know how Clark would react to the news. He wasn't sure how to explain the sudden decision to get married after defying his father at every turn for the past three years. He couldn't tell Clark about his father's threats without divulging just how in-depth his own investigations had been. 

Hopefully Clark wouldn't ask any questions. Maybe Clark would even be happy for him if he could convince him that it was something he wanted. Lex snorted at the thought, he knew better than to be that optimistic. //Well// he thought to himself as he climbed the steps to the loft, //there's only one way to find out// "Hey, Clark," he called out, forcing himself to sound cheery, "ready to start school tomorrow?" 

* * *

"You did it to protect me?" Clark was stunned. Too many emotions swirled around inside him, fighting for dominance; anger, hurt, guilt, a dozen others and Clark didn't know how to process it all. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he looked up to find Lex watching him with a cautious interest. 

"What good would it have done if I had, Clark?" Lex's smile was sad, "besides adding to your guilt complex, that is." 

Clark glared. "Whatever, Lex. I didn't need your protection." 

"The hell you didn't! Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if my father had found out about you?" Lex sounded angry. 

"I could have handled it," Clark knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he couldn't help it. 

"Like you handled Phalen?" Lex shook his head, "Trust me, Clark, there's no way your family was prepared to deal with a determined Luthor. The only reason I quit _my_ investigations was," Lex stopped abruptly, "you were my friend, Clark," he finished lamely. 

Studying his drink, Clark tried to sort through his feelings. Everything Lex had done had been for Clark's protection. Part of him was raging that Lex hadn't told him the truth. Another part of him wondered if the marriage would have been necessary if Clark had told Lex about his powers sooner. Lex had once told him that he would do anything to protect his friends. 

He sighed softly. It didn't really matter. At least one good thing had come out of the whole mess: Lily. Clark had no doubt she was a good thing. Watching Lex with his daughter had made Clark ache with happiness for him. There was an element of peace that emanated from him friend whenever Lily was around that Clark had never seen before. Lex was gentle and patient, allowing his masks to fall away whenever Lily looked at him. 

Clark smiled inwardly, joy an intense physical warmth spreading through his chest. Lily had given him a second chance, an opportunity to regain the friendship he had lost. 

"I suppose it's safe to say we both handled the situation rather badly," Lex startled him out of his musings, "for all my bravado, in many ways I was still very much a dumb kid." 

Clark nodded, but didn't say anything as he continued to study his fingers through the glass he was holding. 

"Can you forgive me?" Lex asked, interrupting the silence once again. 

Clark shook his head slightly and sighed. He finally looked up, a smile playing at his lips, "I suppose I'll have to." 

"Why is that?" Lex sounded curious. 

Clark took a deep breath and looked Lex in the eye before answering the question, "Because we have a future, Lex, and I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship." His smile widened into a full-blown grin at Lex's startled bark of laughter. 

* * *

It was two hours and three drinks later, and Lex was enjoying himself immensely. 

"What about that manservant you had?" Clark arched one eyebrow, "Enrique, was it?" 

"What about him?" Lex replied, snorting softly at the term 'manservant.' 

"He was creepy! Seriously," Clark protested when Lex laughed at that, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile "he was always giving me dirty looks, and I'm pretty sure he called me 'fruity' behind my back!" Neither of them could suppress their laugher after that statement. 

"Oh God, Clark," Lex wiped the tears from his eyes, "I've missed you!" 

"I've missed you too, Lex," came the soft, suddenly serious reply. 

Lex caught Clark's gaze, holding it. Something passed between them and for a moment Lex couldn't breathe. Clark looked away, breaking the eye contact. "Clark," Lex started, but Clark cut him off. 

"Why did she marry you?" Lex shook his head slightly at the abrupt change of topics. "You said that neither of you wanted the marriage," Clark clarified, "so why did _she_ go through with it?" 

Lex leaned back in his chair. "She fell in love with the wrong person," he answered, "some musician, penniless of course. It was all very clich. Her father found out about the affair. Naturally he didn't approve." Lex gave an ironic smirk. 

"That's all it took for Olivia. She loved her father a great deal, and would have gone to any length to keep from disappointing him. She was his only child; he was in his late 50s when she was born. He died shortly after the wedding, leaving everything to her, secure in the knowledge that she was married to someone _worthy_ of her." 

Lex smiled, remembering his late father-in-law. "The man was a crafty old bastard. He made sure his will was written in such a way that Lionel couldn't get his hands on his estate, knowing that that was why my father had agreed to the marriage in the first place." 

"Almost immediately after she got her inheritance we formed LexCorp. Olivia and I had two separate wills drawn up. Hers named me as her sole beneficiary and she was named as mine. At the time, we thought she couldn't have children. That was two years before Lily was born. She was something of a surprise. Olivia was going to change her will once Lilly was born, we didn't think she'd..." 

Lex stopped and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at Clark with a sad smile on his face. "When Olivia died, everything went to me, my father couldn't touch it. Isn't it ironic that Lionel's little exercise in control over me is what ultimately allowed me to gain my independence?" It was clear he wasn't really expecting an answer. 

Clark looked uncomfortable. "Lex, I didn't mean to pry," he trailed off. 

"Don't worry about it, Clark, aren't friends supposed to share stuff like that?" he smiled. Clark nodded, returning his friend's smile. 

"So, I take it you're going to be at the gala at the Metropolis Museum on Saturday?" Clark asked, changing the subject to something less serious. 

Lex nodded solemnly, "Naturally. It's expected of such socially significant figures as myself to support the arts." 

"Naturally," Clark agreed, with a mocking nod. 

Lex smiled again and shrugged, "What can you do? Why, are you going?" 

Clark nodded, "Lois pissed Perry off, so we're stuck covering it. She's not too happy about it; she's got some sort of Mulder complex," Clark rolled his eyes, "'I have more important things to do than cover some stupid museum event, Smallville. The truth is out there!'" he mimicked. 

Lex raised his eyebrows; "You have my deepest sympathies. Do you have a tux yet?" 

"Yeah, Lois insisted on going with me to pick it out." Clark rolled his eyes again, "Why is it that everyone feels the need to dress me? In the two months Chloe and I were dating, I did more clothes shopping than I had in my previous 19 years of existence." 

Lex took a moment to give the thought of dressing and undressing Clark the appreciation it deserved before answering. He leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees, "One word for you, Clark," a pause for dramatic effect, "flannel." Lex sat back with a satisfied smirk. 

Clark crossed his arms and leaned back. "Oh sure, real nice. I'll have you know that flannel is a perfectly acceptable clothing option when living on a farm. You looked more out of place in Smallville with your designer suits than I did in my flannel." Clark gave Lex a 'top that' look. 

Never one to resist a challenge, Lex smiled and said "Sure, but at least I did it in style. Face it, Clark, I looked good." 

* * *

Wasn't Lex the master of the understatement? 'Good' wasn't a word Clark would have used to describe Lex. His thoughts were running more along the lines of 'edible.' Clark was glad that he had outgrown his habit of blushing because visions of licking Lex were suddenly crowding his brain. "Touch," he offered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

Lex yawned suddenly. "Pardon me," he mumbled, blinking sleepily. Clark thought he looked adorable. It occurred to him that Lex was probably tired, it had been an emotionally trying day for both of them. Clark checked his watch; it was almost 2 a.m. 

"Wow," he looked back up at Lex; "it's pretty late. I should probably get going." 

Lex nodded, stifling another yawn; "Yeah, I actually have an early morning meeting tomorrow." 

Clark gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up so late." 

"Don't be ridiculous, Clark, if I had wanted you to go home, I would have kicked you out hours ago," Lex said warmly. 

Lex walked Clark to the door. The awkwardness that had almost completely faded returned with full force as they stood there facing each other, about to say their good-byes. Lex cleared his throat, "I guess I'll see you Saturday then?" 

Clark was rocking back and forth on his feet, his hands shoved in his coat pockets. "Yeah, although I feel it only fair to warn you that Lois plans to back you into some dark corner," Lex arched one eyebrow, "and get an interview out of you," Clark finish with a wicked grin. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to hear her complain about how elusive you are." 

Lex laughed, "I've had a bit of experience dodging reporters, I think I can handle her." 

"I don't know, she can be pretty persistent when she sets her mind to something," Clark was doubtful. 

"Well I guess it's a good thing you'll be there to protect me then, isn't it?" Lex's voice was lower and a bit huskier than it had been a moment before. 

Clark felt himself swaying towards his friend. Their gazes locked, and the look in Lex's eyes was so intense Clark almost moaned. 

"Daddy?" a little voice accompanied by the shuffle of little feet. Clark saw Lex swallow before he turned toward his daughter. Clark's jaw snapped shut with an audible click once he realized he was panting. 

"Lily, what are you doing up?" Lex's voice sounded slightly strained. 

"I'm thirsty," she walked over, wrapping her little arms around Lex's leg. 

Lex reached down to stroke her hair, "Ok, baby, we'll get a drink in a minute." He turned back to Clark, his voice once again casually friendly. "Saturday then?" 

Clark nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you then." 

* * *

"Lord, Smallville, why do you look so giddy? You get laid last night?" 

"Lois!" Clark looked around the newsroom. "Why don't you say that a little louder, I don't think the people on the street heard you!" he finished with a furious whisper. 

"Oh my God, you did!" she practically squealed. 

Clark gave her his best disapproving glare, "No, I didn't have sex last night, not that it would be any of your business if I had." 

Lois shrugged, looking not at all upset by his scolding; "What is it then? Why are you in such a good mood?" 

"It's Friday, can't I just be in a good mood?" he asked. 

"Whatever. You never did tell me what happened with that little girl yesterday," she leaned up against his desk, sipping her coffee. "Did you meet her parents?" 

Clark suddenly found his computer totally fascinating. He had never told Lois about his background with Lex, there were too many questions he hadn't wanted to answer. Consequently, he hadn't told her that the little girl he had saved was Lily Luthor. 

"Kent," Lois snapped, getting his attention. 

"Yeah, I talked to her father," he muttered. 

"Well?" she prodded. 

"It was no big deal, Lois, just drop it." 

"Grump," she muttered into her coffee. 

"And yet I was in a good mood a few minutes ago..." Clark's voice was heavy with sarcasm, "imagine that." 

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted," Lois pushed herself off the edge of the desk. 

"Could've fooled me," Clark looked up with a smile, his good mood coming back to him when he realized she wasn't going to question him any further. Lois rolled her eyes but returned the smile. 

* * *

"Well, don't you clean up nicely?" Lois whistled, giving him a quick once-over when he came to pick her up. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," Clark replied, eyeing her sleek black evening gown. She thumped him in the shoulder with her little black purse. 

"Your such a charmer, Kent. It boggles the mind that you don't have a girlfriend." 

"Said the boyfriendless pot to the single kettle," Clark pointed out defensively. 

"There are going to be a lot of rich and influential people there tonight, Kent, just don't embarrass me." Lois warned as they walked up the steps to the museum. 

Clark pulled her aside. "For the last time, Lois, the fact that I grew up in Smallville doesn't mean that I'm some backwoods country bumpkin who does not know how to behave among polite society, so you can just relax. Now, are you ready to go in?" He offered her his arm. Lois shot him a dirty look before taking it. 

They wandered around for a little while, neither of them speaking. Clark was about to comment on his partner's uncharacteristic silence when he realized with an ironic smile that they were both looking for the same person, but for very different reasons. It turned out they needn't have bothered looking. Clark was so intent upon scanning the room that he didn't notice Lex walk up beside him. 

"Who are we looking for?" Clark jumped slightly at the sound of Lex's voice, but didn't turn to face him. Instead, he turned his head slightly, his eyes still scanning the room. 

"Don't tell anyone, but I heard that Lex Luthor is supposed to be here tonight," he whispered loud enough for Lois to hear. 

"Really," Lex sounded skeptical, "you think he'd show up to something like this?" 

Clark could feel Lois glaring at him as he answered the question. "Of course. It's expected of such socially significant figures as Mr. Luthor to support the arts." Clark was pretty certain Lois was getting ready to beat him to death with her purse. He finally turned to look at Lex, his smile breaking free. //Damn// Clark sighed inwardly. Lex looked good, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. 

"Lex, have you met Lois Lane?" Clark finally dared a glance at his partner. She graced him with a 'wait until we're alone, I'm gonna rip you a new one buddy!' look. 

"I don't believe we've ever been formally introduced," Lex took her hand smoothly and placed a light kiss on her knuckles, "I'm a big fan of your work." 

Not being one to let an opportunity slip by, Lois gave a polite smile and replied, "And yet you've never granted me an interview. I wonder why that is." 

Lex laughed, not at all put off; "I don't grant anyone interviews, Ms. Lane, it's nothing personal." 

"Did you just get here?" Clark hoped to cut off the multitude of questions he knew Lois wanted to ask. 

"Yeah, I wanted to wait until Lily went to bed." 

Clark tilted his head slightly, "I half expected to see her here with you, did you already find another nanny?" 

"The nanny I fired was actually just filling in for Beth, our regular nanny, who was on vacation." Lex explained, "She got back into town last night." 

"Well, that's good," Clark replied, for lack of anything better to say. 

"Come on," Lex motioned toward a group of people with his head, "I have to go talk to some other socially significant figures, keep me company." Clark followed as Lex started to walk off. 

* * *

"Hey," Jimmy Olsen walked up to Lois as she stood there watching her partner walk away with one of the most influential men in the country. 

She turned to Jimmy; "What the hell just happened?" 

* * *

"You never told her," Lex's tone was more amused than accusatory. 

Clark shrugged, "It was a whole can of worms I didn't want to open up, can you imagine the questions?" 

"You do know you're gonna get reamed later?" 

Clark smiled at Lex using the term 'reamed' and gave him a sideways glance, "But did you see the look on her face?" He snickered, "totally worth it." 

Lex scanned the crowd, "My father is supposed to be around here somewhere, let me know if you see him. I'd rather just avoid him." 

"You aren't still trying to protect me, are you?" Clark had stopped walking. 

Lex turned back around to face him. "Clark," Lex stepped closer to him, keeping his voice low, "I'm completely financially independent from my father, and he wouldn't dare touch Lily. The only thing he's ever been able to successfully use against me is you. I would do anything to protect you." 

Lex turned and started walking again, but Clark stopped him, grabbing his upper arm. "Lex, you have no idea how much that means to me," a small grin, and Clark leaned in close to whisper "but only you would be so arrogant as to think that you could protect Superman." Lex smiled at that. "You really don't have to worry so much," Clark continued. 

Lex nodded, his head tilted up slightly so that he could look Clark in the eye. They were standing so close that the concept of personal space was but a distant memory. Clark realized that his hand was still resting lightly on Lex's shoulder. He could feel the heat from Lex's body and the tone of his muscles, even through the tux jacket Lex was wearing. 

The picture of them standing there ran on the front page of the 'Lifestyle' section of the Metropolis Journal the next morning, the caption reading: "Lex Luthor gets friendly with the press." 

* * *

"Damn it all, Kent! Get in here!" 

"Now you're gonna get it," Lois followed him into Perry White's office. Perry looked at Lois but didn't make her leave. 

"What's up, Chief?" Clark gave a nervous smile. 

"Shut the door," Perry eyed the group of people loitering around the outside of the office. "Now," he held up a copy of the Metropolis Journal, "care to explain this?" 

"Um, no?" Clark tried weakly. 

"Guess again, Kent. I want to know what the hell is going on." 

Clark sighed, "I met Lex Luthor back in Smallville when I was in high school. I didn't really see him much after he moved back to Metropolis. We hadn't really spoken until Thursday after I saved his daughter." 

Perry leaned forward, "Let me get this straight, you're telling me that the little girl you saved was Lex Luthor's daughter, and you didn't say anything about it? What about you?" He shot a look at Lois. 

She held up her hands, "Don't look at me, he didn't tell me anything either." 

Clark crossed his arms, "It wasn't really like I was lying, everyone just assumed I never knew him." 

"Clark..." The ringing of Clark's cell phone cut Perry off. "Go ahead, answer it." 

"Kent here," Clark answered. 

"I'm guessing you're in some major trouble right about now," was the silky reply. 

"What would make you think that?" Clark tried to sound upset, but couldn't stop the grin or the little flip of his stomach; both were an automatic reaction to Lex's voice. 

"Well, if I were Perry White, I would be a little upset at being scooped by the competition on a story involving one of my reporters. Have you gotten chewed out yet?" 

"I'm right in the middle of it, actually," Clark glanced at Perry and Lois. He wondered what they were making of the conversation." 

"Well, at least it's a good picture." Lex offered. 

"I'll be sure and pass that on." 

Lex's warm chuckle sounded in his ear; "I've got you covered. I'm calling to see about setting up an interview with you and the lovely Ms. Lane." 

"You really don't have to," Clark assured him. 

"Don't worry about it, Clark, just talk to her and work out a time, then give me a call back." 

"When's a good time to call you back?" Clark looked at his watch. 

"Whenever, just tell my secretary your name. She'll put you through to me. I'll talk to you later?" 

"Sure." Clark hung up the phone and turned to look at the two expectant faces. "That was Lex, he's agreed to set up an interview." 

* * *

"Clark, Ms. Lane, so glad you could make it," Lex ushered them into his office. 

"Don't think that I'm going to go easy on you just because you're friends with Clark," Lois warned. 

Lex sat down behind his desk, "I wouldn't dream of it." 

"Right, like your agreeing to an interview had nothing to do with your friendship," Lois waited for him to deny it. 

Lex's gaze flicked over to Clark before he answered, "I never said it didn't. However, like I said, I'm a fan of your work. You strike me as the type of person who wouldn't take it easy on her grandmother if she thought she had something to hide." 

Lois looked startled, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." 

Lex shrugged, "Take it as you will." 

"So, Mr. Luthor," Lois consulted her notes. 

"Please, call me Lex." 

She raised an eyebrow, "Ok, Lex, your father..." Before she could complete her question, the door to Lex's office flew open. 

"Speak of the devil," Lex muttered as Lionel swept into the room. 

"Lex," and that look on his father's face was never a good thing. Lex spotted the paper in Lionel's hand and almost groaned. 

Instead, "Now is really not the best time, Dad." 

Lionel turned, noting the other people in the room. His grin grew impossibly wide when he spotted Clark. "Mister Kent, so good to see you again!" 

Before Clark could respond, Lex stood up; "Clark, Lois, would you please excuse us for a moment?" 

Clark stood up, motioning for Lois to do so as well. "We'll be right outside," he said stiffly. Lex just nodded. 

Once the door was closed Lex looked at his father, more than a little annoyed at the intrusion. "How did you get in here?" he pointedly ignored the newspaper Lionel had set on his desk. He already knew what the picture looked like. 

"Your secretary let me in, sweet woman." Lionel sat down in the chair Lois had just been occupying. "That's a nice picture," he finally said. 

Lex sat down, his pose deceptively casual. He had been expecting Lionel's visit. "Isn't it? Now," he held up one hand, stalling his father's reply "before you even try to blackmail me, let me say that you can investigate Clark until you're blue in the face. You won't find anything." Lionel's smile wavered a bit. 

"You see," Lex continued "a few years ago I commissioned an in-depth investigation of the Kents; call it a morbid curiosity. There's nothing to uncover. The Kents are as small town wholesome as they come. But if you don't believe me, by all means, feel free to conduct your own investigation if it keeps you amused. I'm sorry to inform you that Clark Kent is no longer the effective bargaining chip he once was." 

"Lex, what makes you think I wasn't simply coming to inquire about my granddaughter, to make sure she's in good health?" Lionel's smile was calculating; it made Lex's blood run cold. Lionel had never shown an interest in Lily except to tell Lex that female heirs were practically useless. //Remember Miss Hardwick, Lex? // 

Lex stood up and leaned over, his hands braced on his desk. When he spoke, his voice was low and menacing, "Just because I no longer use your 'business practices' doesn't mean I don't remember how. If anything happens to either Lily or Clark, you will spend a long time regretting it before you die, whether or not you're responsible. I have both the means and the will to make sure of it, so if I were you, I would hope to God that they both stay in good health." 

Lionel shifted under the intensity of Lex's gaze, but the smile remained firmly in place. "Are you threatening me, son?" he asked. 

"I'm just making sure that you're clear on where we stand, Dad. Now if you don't mind, I have an interview to do." 

* * *

"Nothing!" Lois groused on their way back to the newsroom. They had finished the interview after Lionel left, but Lex had seemed tense and distracted. 

Clark frowned at her. "Well what did you expect him to say? 'Yes, my company's flawless environmental record and ethical business practices are really just a cover for my evil plan to take over the world, you can quote me on that.' He's not his father Lois, he never was." 

"You're right, I'm sorry." If Clark had been paying attention, he would have been suspicious of the apology; he would have seen the assessing look Lois gave him when she offered it. Instead, Clark just nodded distractedly. 

Quite a few things were bugging him about Lex's earlier conversation with his father. Clark had debated the morality of listening in for about two seconds before tuning up his superhearing so he could hear what was being said. 

"Kent, are you all right?" Lois gave him a concerned look. 

"Hmm? Yeah, sorry. I guess I just need some coffee or something," Clark tried to give her a reassuring smile. He decided that he needed to see Lex as soon as possible. 

* * *

Clark tapped on the sliding glass door leading from Lex's balcony to his bedroom, watching Lex jump at the noise. He looked understandably startled to see Clark standing there in his faded blue jeans, a white T-shirt and no shoes or socks. "Clark," Lex smiled slightly, looking pointedly at the bright red and blue wad of material Clark was holding in his left hand. 

"I was making my rounds and I saw your light on, so I thought I'd stop by," Clark shrugged, "I thought it might be a little weird if I was wearing my uniform though." 

//Because showing up on the 30th story balcony of your penthouse in the middle of the night isn't weird at all// Clark thought to himself, realizing how stupid his explanation sounded. The truth was, despite the nature of his visit, it would be for the best if he was not wearing a revealing spandex uniform around Lex. 

He really didn't want to have to try and explain away a hard-on, should the situation...arise, because "flying makes me _really_ happy" just didn't cut it. 

*'Better safe than sorry,'* his father would always say. 

Luckily, Lex just smiled and stepped aside, allowing Clark to enter the room. 

"Would you like a drink?" Lex called over his shoulder as he walked over to the bar. 

"Um, sure. Lex?" Clark smiled slightly, "your pants." 

"What about them?" Lex asked, handing Clark his drink. 

"They're flannel." 

Lex looked down at his outfit, which consisted of a gray T-shirt, blue and gray flannel pajama pants, and gray socks. "So they are. They're comfortable." He looked at Clark with a crooked smile, "Nobody sees me wearing them, so it doesn't count. I have flannel sheets on my bed too." 

The unintentionally suggestive nature of the statement made Clark glad he had changed out of his uniform. 

Lex looked away. "Not that I mind, but what are you really doing here?" 

"I overheard your conversation with your dad. Well, not so much overheard as listened in," Clark admitted, sitting down on the bed next to Lex. He chose to look straight ahead, rather than at his friend. Clark heard Lex's pulse speed up. 

"Clark, what I said about having you investigated, it wasn't true," Lex was quick to assure him. 

Clark faced his friend, startled, "I never thought it was." 

Lex looked surprised, "Oh, well, good." 

"I was just wondering if you were all right? You seemed kind of tense after Lionel left." 

Lex gave a weary smile, "My father seems to have that effect on me." 

"Lex," Clark wasn't sure how to phrase the question, "something's been bothering me about what your father said. He wouldn't really hurt Lily, would he?" 

Lex rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I honestly don't know Clark. He wouldn't really have a reason to. Basically, he just wants me back under his control. Something like killing Lily without a purpose would just be rather petty of him. I mean..." Lex stopped, his father's words echoed in his ears, //...make sure she's in good health// His eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" 

* * *

Three years earlier... 

"You've made your point, son, now stop being so stubborn." Lionel's tone was, as usual, more than a little condescending. 

Lex glanced at his father, "I really don't think you get it, Dad. I'm not coming back to work for you. I have my own company now." Lionel really had a knack for making Lex feel like he was a little kid again. Lex resisted the urge to stomp his foot. 

"Which you started because your wife didn't want me to have access to her money. She's dead now, Lex, it's time for you to reclaim your destiny." 

Lex leaned forward, speaking slowly to make sure his father understood. "I have a new destiny now. I have a new reason to continue what Olivia and I started." 

"What's this new reason, Lex? Your _daughter_?" his tone was incredulous. 

Lex was trying to remain calm, which was hard considering what he really wanted to do was strangle his father. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, so let me try and explain it to you. I want to build something my daughter will be proud to inherit. I refuse to pass down a legacy of hate, deceit and mistrust. She will never look at me the way I look at you." 

Lionel looked pissed. "I didn't waste all those years raising you to be a great man for you to start your own company, your future is with LuthorCorp. Women are useless in business, Lex. She's not worth giving up your future for." 

Lex shook his head. "You didn't spend 'all these years' raising me at all. I believe that was done by the boarding schools I was sent to. As long as I have Lily, I have a reason to forge my own destiny." Lex couldn't quite read the look in his father's eyes. 

Lionel finally nodded his head and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and turned back, "A word of advice, son, don't place too much faith in your children. Things have a way of not turning out how you expect them." 

Lex gave a sigh of relief as his father shut the door behind him, but he couldn't shake the vague sense of apprehension, the feeling that there had been an implicit threat in Lionel's voice. 

* * *

"That fucking bastard!" Lex was up and pacing. 

Clark stood up, setting his drink on the nightstand next to the bed. "Lex? What's going on?" 

Lex whipped around to face him; "He fucking tried to have my daughter killed; that's what's going on. I can't believe it took me this long to figure out!" He started pacing again. 

Clark caught him by the shoulders as he passed by, turning Lex so that he was facing him. "Slow down. Tell me what happened," Clark didn't like the look in his friend's eyes. 

Lex nodded, "The reason I didn't go back to work for my father after Olivia died was because of Lily, because I want her to have a better childhood than the one I had," Lex closed his eyes. "Lionel knew that if something happened to her..." 

Clark reached out and cupped the side of Lex's face, running a thumb across his cheek. His other hand was still on Lex's shoulder. 

Lex's eyes fluttered open and Clark had never seen the other man look so scared. "God, Clark, it almost worked. That fucking nanny; if you hadn't been there..." 

"I _was_ there," Clark continued to stroke his friend's cheek, taking a step closer. 

Lex closed his eyes again, "And the next time?" 

Clark brought his other hand up, tilting Lex's face towards his own. "Look at me," he waited until Lex's eyes opened and met his before speaking again. "She's safe right now, right?" 

Lex nodded, "She's asleep in her room. Beth is in there with her." 

"And you trust Beth?" Clark had to be sure. 

"Yes. She was Olivia's best friend," Lex added, more to himself than to Clark, "Like my mom and Pam." 

Clark smiled softly; "It's going to be ok then. He won't get another chance. We know what he's up to now. Nothing is going to happen to Lily, I promise." 

Lex smiled slightly, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue, "You said 'we.'" 

Clark searched Lex's face, realizing that Lex hadn't pulled away from him. "Yeah, I did," he whispered before leaning in to claim his friend's mouth. 

* * *

Lex moaned, opening up under the kiss almost immediately. He slid his arms around Clark's waist, pulling him closer. Clark's mouth was hot and wet and everything Lex had dreamed of for the past nine years. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Clark's. 

He took a moment to catch his breath before trying to speak. "Clark," he almost whimpered at the loss as Clark pulled away from him. He caught an arm to keep him from retreating too far. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have," Clark started. 

"Wait. It's not...I can't..." Lex sighed, finally looking Clark in the eye, "This isn't casual, Clark. I can't do casual, not with you. If I have you, I'm never going to want to let you go." 

Clark looked away, giving a half laugh. "Jesus, Lex, why do you think I got so mad when you got married?" He took a step forward; his eyes returning to Lex's, "Ask me to stay." 

Lex closed the distance between them, reaching up to lace his fingers through Clark's hair. "Stay with me," he murmured, pulling Clark in for another kiss. 

"For how long?" Clark slipped his hands under the soft gray T-shirt, stroking impossibly hot skin. 

"Forever," Lex spoke, kissing Clark's neck. 

He received another hot open-mouthed kiss, followed by Clark's answer; "I think I can handle that." 

* * *

Clark stripped off both their T-shirts before maneuvering them toward the bed. Lex leaned back, pulling Clark down on top of him. Clark smiled, his hands exploring the newly exposed skin. 

His kisses trailed down Lex's jaw to his neck. He found Lex's pulse point and kissed and sucked at it until Lex was writhing underneath him. He pulled back a little to admire the mark he'd made before he started up again, kissing, licking and nipping his way down Lex's torso. Having stopped to lavish attention on each nipple, he smiled at the way Lex arched up to his mouth and the sexy little noises he made. 

"I've imagined this thousands of times, thousands of different ways," Clark punctuated his statement with a gentle bite before drawing a hot wet line down the middle of Lex's stomach with his tongue, pleased as the muscles quivered and jumped beneath the skin at his touch. "Not even in my wildest fantasies could I have known how amazing this would feel." He had reached the waistband of Lex's flannel pants. A hand in his hair, and Lex was pulling him back up. Lex's mouth was quite possibly the greatest thing in the world. 

"Anything you want, Clark," Lex whispered when they pulled apart. 

"I want to be inside you," Clark whispered back, running his hand over one flannel-clad thigh. 

"Oh God, yes please," Lex closed his eyes and thrust against Clark's hip. 

Clark pulled back a little more, "Do you have anything?" Lex opened his eyes again and he looked like he was trying to process the question. He sat up and opened the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a little bottle of almond scented massage oil and thrusting it into Clark's hand. 

Clark set the bottle on the table with a wolfish grin and set about divesting Lex of his pants and socks before stripping off his own jeans and boxers. He sat back for a moment admiring the view of a naked Lex stretched out before him. 

Lex moaned, "Are you trying to kill me, Clark?" Clark opened the bottle, pouring some of the oil onto the palm of his hand. "Not before I've had my wicked way with you." Lex's laugh turned into another moan as Clark gently pressed one oily finger into him. 

* * *

Lex was pretty sure that Clark was trying to kill him when he felt the second finger press inside him far too slowly. He couldn't keep from bucking his hips when Clark's fingers brushed over just the right spot, causing him to gasp. 

"You're either naturally very talented, or you've had some experience," Lex panted. 

Clark's voice was deep and seductive as he answered, "I've got something better than experience." He leaned close to whisper in Lex's ear, "The Internet and x-ray vision." He crooked his fingers to demonstrate. 

"God, Clark. Now!" Lex gasped as the fingers brushed over his prostate again. He watched through hooded eyes as Clark coated his cock with more oil. Then all too fast and not nearly soon enough Clark was pressing into him and stretching him and Lex couldn't remember when he had ever felt so good. He could barely remember his own name. His world consisted only of Clark, above him, moving inside him. 

Their eyes locked and Lex couldn't look away as he lifted his hips to meet Clark's thrusts. Clark reached between them and wrapped his hand, still slick with oil, around Lex's erection. Lex pulled him down for another kiss, capturing the hot little grunting noises Clark was making. Lex was on the edge, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He had wanted Clark for far too long. 

Clark leaned in and gently bit his earlobe, whispering, "I love you." That was all it took. 

Lex called out Clark's name as he climaxed, Clark's orgasm quickly following his own. Lex nuzzled Clark's neck, licking the salty skin beneath his lips. He enjoyed the warm weight of Clark on top of him, groaning a little when Clark pulled out and collapsed next to him, sated. 

After a moment Lex rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Clark. Lex waited for his new lover to look at him before speaking. "I love you too," and he leaned in for another kiss. 

* * *

Epilogue  
Three years later... 

"I'm here to see Lionel Luthor," Lex looked around, somewhat uncomfortable. 

"Right this way, sir." After filling out the appropriate paperwork the guard led him into a private room, "it'll be just a minute." 

Lex looked around the dreary room, choosing to remain standing rather than utilize the chair provided. A moment later the door opened again and his father was led into the room. Lionel looked broken. Lex supposed that almost three years in prison would do that to a man used to living like a king. The surge of triumph Lex expected to feel at seeing his father brought low never came. He wondered for a moment if there had been some point, some opportunity not taken, where things might have turned out differently. The door closed, leaving them alone. 

"This is an unexpected surprise," Lionel remained standing as well, "come to admire your handy work? I must say, I expected you much sooner than this." 

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, Dad. I did what I had to do." 

Lionel smirked, and for a moment Lex could see the man he had once been, "If you wanted my company, all you had to do was come back to work for me, the hostile takeover was a little dramatic, don't you think?" 

Leave it to Lionel to make it about business. "God, Dad! You still don't get it, do you? I never needed LuthorCorp, I needed a father." 

A raised eyebrow; "Isn't it a little late for family bonding, Lex?" 

Lex looked down, nodding slightly; "It's been too late for a long time. Even _before_ you tried to kill my daughter." 

Lionel had been brought up on several charges due to his illegal business practices, including attempted murder. The nanny was never found; Lex was sure she was dead. Lionel wasn't one to leave loose ends lying around. The only reason the prosecution was able to get the convictions they did was Lex's testimony. 

With the assistance of Superman, Lex was able to work out a deal with the prosecution. For his testimony against his father, Lex would be protected from being prosecuted for any illegal activities he had been involved in or privy to during his short time as executive VP for LuthorCorp. Lex had testified, saying he didn't come forward before because he feared for his life, Lionel Luthor was a powerful man. 

The initial arrest and the following trial caused LuthorCorp stocks to plummet, leaving it vulnerable to a hostile takeover by LexCorp. It had taken Clark a long time to convince Lex to settle for sending Lionel to jail and taking over his company. Lex had wanted blood. 

Clark was finally able to make Lex realize that he didn't want his father's death on his conscience by asking him what he would tell Lily. Lex had once told his father, 'You have no idea what I'm capable of.' The truth was, he would do anything to protect those he loved. 

"So, what are you doing here, son?" Lionel asked. 

"I guess I just needed to see..." Lex looked back up, "I'm sorry things turned out this way." Lex suspected that it was Clark's influence that made that statement true. The only thing Lex had ever wanted from his father was the one thing Lionel had either been unwilling or unable to give. 

Lionel took a step forward, "Luthors don't apologize for anything, Lex, remember that." Lex just nodded again. What had he expected? 

"I guess there's nothing left to say then," Lex turned to leave, knocking on the door for the guard to let him out. 

"Lex," he looked back to see a speculative look in his father's eye, "well done." 

Lex smiled sadly, "Goodbye, Dad." He didn't look back as he left the prison. 

* * *

"Anybody home?" Lex called out as he walked into the penthouse. 

Clark came out of the living room, a worried look on his face; "Where have you been?" 

"I was just driving around, I needed to clear my head. Is something wrong?" Lex frowned. The moment he asked the question, the voice of the news announcer penetrated his brain. He walked over to the television to watch the report. 

"Luthor was found hanging in his cell, twenty minutes after a visit from his son, Alexander J. Luthor. His death was an apparent suicide. His son's testimony was a major part of the prosecution's case that ultimately led to his conviction two years ago." 

Lex didn't realize he was shaking until Clark turned him around and pulled him into his arms. He started laughing, "He did it on purpose. The bastard was just waiting for the opportunity to screw me over one last time." Clark kissed his forehead, but didn't say anything. "So why can't I hate him?" 

"Because hate is a useless emotion." Lex didn't respond. Clark was right, he had spent too many years hating his father, it accomplished nothing. He just leaned into Clark's embrace and closed his eyes. "This wasn't your fault, Lex." Lex believed him. 

* * *

Six months later... 

Lex woke up with the feeling that there was something wrong. He looked over at the clock, realizing the bed was empty. It was 7 a.m. Lex was used to waking up with Clark's arms wrapped around him, it no longer felt right to wake up alone. He sighed, remembering that it was Saturday. 

Standing up, he pulled on his flannel pants and T-shirt before walking out into the living room. As per usual, Clark and Lily were sitting together in the oversized loveseat, watching cartoons and eating dry Frosted Flakes out of a big bowl. Lex shuddered inwardly at the amount of sugar-coated cereal they consumed each week. He then smiled, a happy warmth spreading through him at the sight of his family. 

"Good morning," he called out. They both turned to look at him, and Lex was once again struck by how similar they looked. While Lily had definitely inherited her eyes from Lex, her dark hair and bow shaped lips were her mother's. Lex had thought, more than once, that Clark and Olivia could have been siblings, except for the whole thing about Clark being from another planet. It was easy to see why people thought that Lily was Clark's biological daughter. 

"Do I get a kiss?" he leaned over to receive a sticky peck on the cheek from his daughter, whose attention was immediately drawn back to the television. Clark's arm snaked around his waist as he sat down on the arm of the chair. 

"What about you?" he teased, leaning over to kiss his love, "Mmm, sugarlips." Clark just laughed. Lex stood back up, walking over to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. "What time are your parents supposed to be here?" 

"Nine o'clock," Clark called out, his attention again fixed on the cartoons. 

Clark moved over as Lex walked back into the living room, making room for him on the chair. Lex sat down, careful not to spill his coffee. As soon as a commercial break came on, he turned to address his daughter. 

"Are you going to be good for Nana and Pop Pop this week?" he asked her, cringing inwardly at the term 'Pop Pop.' He was positive that Jonathan Kent had insisted on the name just to irritate him. While the animosity between them had pretty much disappeared, the man he now considered his father-in-law loved to do little things just to annoy the hell out of him. Clark thought it was cute. 

Lily nodded; "Nana said if I was good we could make cookies." 

Lex caught Clark's eye, smiling; "Well that would be incentive enough for me." 

Lily turned to Clark; "Papa? Did Nana make cookies for you when you were good?" 

Clark shook his head solemnly, "Nope, when I was good she made pie for me." Lex snickered beside him, but said nothing. 

Lily considered that for a moment, "Do you think she'd make pie for me?" 

Clark smiled, "Why don't we ask her?" 

After another hour of cartoons, Lex shut off the television. "All right guys, Nana and Pop Pop are going to be here soon, and you both have things to do." 

"Daddy, just a little bit longer?" Lily wheedled. 

Lex kissed her cheek; "Don't whine Lily. Go get washed up and dressed, Beth should be up by now. Then clean up your room. After you're done with that then you can watch more cartoons." Lex could see her weighing her options in her mind: argue or comply? 

She looked at Clark to see if she could gain his assistance. When she received nothing but a raised eyebrow, she hopped off their laps, decision made, and raced to her room. She was far too calculating for a six-year-old. 

"And you," Lex turned to Clark, "need to finish packing, or start packing as the case may be." 

Clark mock-saluted him. "Yes sir!" 

"Don't get smart with me, farmboy," Lex replied sternly; "you're sure Lois knows we're going on vacation, right? She isn't going to call with some half-baked idea for a story while we're gone?" 

Clark clucked his tongue at Lex, "I'm gonna tell her you said that." 

"You do that," Lex smiled, standing up; "I'm going to take a shower." 

Clark leered, "You need help washing your back?" 

Lex held out his hand to help pull Clark up, wrapping his arms around Clark's waist once he was standing. "Any other time I'd say yes, but you have things to do," he finished with a kiss. 

Clark pouted for a moment before walking into the bedroom to start packing. "I'll shower when you're done then," he called out to Lex. 

The Kents arrived just as Clark stepped in the shower. "Martha, Jon," Lex greeted Clark's father with a handshake, and received a hug from Martha, "I can't thank you enough for watching her." 

"Don't be ridiculous," Martha chided, "How often do we get to spend a whole week with our only granddaughter?" 

Lex smiled, thankful that the Kents had been so accepting of his and Clark's relationship. They absolutely adored Lily and were more than happy to serve as her only set of grandparents. Lex liked the idea of Lily spending time with the people who raised Clark; it could be nothing but good for her. 

"Besides," Jonathan added, "when is the last time you two had a break?" 

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Clark walked into the room, toweling his hair dry. 

"Hi honey," Martha tilted her head to receive a kiss from her son. They were interrupted by a little squeal as Lily ran into the room, throwing herself at Jonathan's legs. 

"Hey, kiddo," he said, lifting her up in his arms. "You're almost getting to big for this." 

"When are you leaving?" Martha asked as Jonathan walked off to watch more cartoons with Lily. 

"As soon as Clark finishes packing," Lex winked at Martha when Clark gave him the evil eye. 

"Give me ten minutes," Clark walked back into the bedroom. 

While he was gone, Lex went over the contact information with Martha. 

She finally placed a hand on Lex's arm, "She'll be fine, sweetheart, don't worry." 

Lex gave her a sheepish grin as Clark walked back into the room. "Ready?" he asked. 

"Yup," Clark smiled, holding up his suitcase. Lex's was already packed and standing by the door. 

"Lily, honey, we're leaving now," Lex called. He knelt down as she scrambled over to him. "You'll be good, right?" She nodded. "Nana has our phone number if you need to talk to us, ok?" Another nod. Lex pulled her into a hug; "I'll miss you, baby, I love you." 

"I love you too, Daddy," she replied, her lower lip quivering slightly. He kissed her as he stood up. 

Clark picked her up. "Save us some pie, ok," he asked, tugging on her pouting lip. 

She tilted her head, "Are you gonna bring me a present?" 

Clark gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't I always?" That earned him a smile as he set her down. They said their good-byes to Martha and Jonathan, and were on their way to the airport. 

"What are you grinning at?" Lex asked suspiciously as he caught Clark's expression out of the corner of his eye. 

"Nothing," Clark said coyly. "I was just thinking that I get you all to myself for a whole week." 

"Clark," Lex warned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The first time they had traveled together, Clark found out that Lex didn't like to fly. He usually took a sedative that knocked him out until the flight was over. Clark decided that Lex just needed something to take his mind off flying. That something, of course, turned out to be sex. So, in true Pavlovian style, every time they took a trip to the airport, certain parts of Lex's anatomy became very interested in what was going on. 

Most of the time it was fine because he and Clark traveled on their private jet. It had made for a few uncomfortable business trips, however. Clark just smiled as if he knew full well the effect he was having on Lex, and didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive. 

They didn't really speak again until they were up in the air, happy just to enjoy each other's company. 

Once the captain had informed them that they were at cruising altitude, Lex turned to Clark; "A whole week." His voice was heavy with desire. 

"Mmmm," was his only reply as Clark leaned in for a lingering kiss. 

"I love you," Lex whispered when Clark pulled back. 

"I love you too," Clark smiled, looking down, "Now, let's see what we can do about this, shall we?" 

**THE END**


End file.
